Love and Hate
by risaxotanilovecom
Summary: Risa Koizumi, an ordinary tall girl is now studying in Maido High. She always wanted to have a boyfriend. Will her lovelife be successful?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hey Guys! This is my first fan fiction... Sorry for the bad English here.. Thanks for reading this story and God Bless! I did not own this manga, the characters are made by Aya Nakahara, credits to her.. =)  
>- Senna<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 = Prologue<p>

**-Risa POV-**

"Look! Look! Were in the same class, Chiharu-chan!" said Risa happily  
>"It's a good thing, I'm scared that I'm stuck in a class with friends I don't know…" Chiharu said<p>

"I hope there are not short guys in my class.. I even feel more like a giant!" Risa said  
>"Ri-Risa-chan.. He's going to hear you," said Chiharu looking frightened pointing out a finger towards the boy behind her<p>

_Uh-Oh..I __need __to __apologize__…__If __not,__He__'__ll __get __mad __at __me __for __saying __that __he__'__s __short!_

"I'm really sorry for saying that you're short! I'm really so-"  
>"I hope I'm not stuck with a class that is full of amazons like you, Idiot!"<p>

_WHAT __THE __HELL?__Does __HE __have __the __permission __to __say __that __I__'__M __an __AMAZON!  
><em>"What did you just call me?"  
>" An AMAZON you want me to spell it? A-M-A-Z-O-N!"<br>"Shut up! You MIDGET!"

"Risa-chan… stop it" Chiharu pleaded

A couple walk passed by them, It was Nakao and Nobu

"What's going on here, Chiharu-chan?" Nobu asked,  
>"They won't stop fighting!" she answered her<p>

"Oui! Stop fighting! Nobu walk towards those two and stopped the fight

**-Otani POV-**

_That __amazon __pisses __me __off!__Does __she __even __have __the __permission __to __call __me __a __midget?_I walked to my classroom hoping not to see that idiot in there. I looked around and sensed that there are no amazons..  
>In there I found Nakao and her girlfriend,Nobu.<p>

"Nakao!" I called him  
>"Otani-kun" he replied with a grin on his face<p>

We talked for a while until a big tall figure of a girl appeared to my eyes. Wait…no.. It couldn't be…. Its that damn amazon from this morning  
>"I'M IN THE SAME CLASS AS YOU?" we both yelled at each other<p>

"Hey, Hey, you both be quiet and sit down at your own places!" the homeroom teacher scolded us

I sat and hoped that the amazon was not next to me.

"Oui, Koizumi! Can't you sit?" The homeroom teacher asked,  
>" There are no more places!"<br>" Isn't there a place next to Otani?"

_WHAT?__Of __all __places!__Why __must __there __be __an __empty __seat __next __to __me_

"Its all your fault MIDGET!" she whispered to me

"Who are you calling a midget!"

We fought again

**-Risa POV-**

_Damn this is going to be the worst high school life I'll have! Sitting next to a midget! It's his entire fault! No wonder doesn't have a girlfriend._

" My name is may call me Nakano-sensei, by the way does anybody wants to be a class reprehensive?" he asked

I hate being a class representive, the job of it stinks… we need to carry stuff for our teaches, they all just shake their legs doing nothing making the class representive do ALL the stuff!

" Lets have Otani and Koizumi be the class representive!"  
>"WHAT!" we both shouted<p>

"Wow, when you both are standing together it makes you both look like "A.L.L. Hanshin Kyoshin!"

The whole class started laughing at us. Yes I'm mentally pissed just because of this midget's fault!

Class ended-

"Its all your fault midget!"

"What? You're the one who caused all these troubles!"  
>"I'm returning back at you"<p>

"Back at you!"

"Otani-kun! Risa-chan!" Nobu called us  
>"Lets go home together!"<p>

"I'm not going home with this midget!"  
>"Same here! Going home with an amazon makes me want to die!"<br>"Who are you calling an amazon!"

"You're the one who started calling me midget all of a sudden!"  
>"Shut up, Small Fry!"<br>"What the! You shut up giantess!"  
>"Wha-"<p>

"Risa! Otani-kun! Just ignore that okay?" Nobu pouted

We walked home together with an awkward silence

"Say something, amazon! Its awkward in here!"  
>"Stop calling me an amazon! I have a name you know! Its Koizumi, Koizumi Risa!"<p>

"RISA!"  
><em>A <em>_man __voice __just __called __my __name!__Could __it __be!__-__My __Prince __Charming?_

"RISA!" the man who called my name was like a Prince Charming!

Suddenly he hugged me-

"Wha-Wait! I don't know you!"  
>"Risa! I'm Haruka!"<p>

"Haruka?"  
>" Don't you remember me , Risa? I lived behind you when we were in elementary school!"<br>"Haruka…"  
>" OH! That Haruka! Didn't you move away to Tokyo?"<br>"I did, but I came back just to see you, Risa!"

**-Otani POV-**

_Wha-? Is that guy crazy hugging that amazon in the middle of the street?  
><em>

"Hello! AMAZON!" I called

"Didn't I asked you to call my name?"

"Wha- what's this thing? It speaks!" Haruka asked

"An alien" Risa said

"Shut up you skyscraper!"

"Wha- you…you! You grain of rice! I'm going to kill you! Lets go Haruka! Just ignore that ant!"  
>"Hey! Aren't we supposed to walk home together?"<p>

_-What am I saying?  
><em>

"Otani-kun, do you like Risa?" Nakao asked,  
>"What are you saying! I'll never like a giantess like her!"<br>"Huh? I didn't heard it right, just now I heard Otani said ' Hey! Aren't we supposed to walked home together'" Nobu teased

"Tha- that was a simple mistake! I speak without thinking sometimes!"

"Really, does that verb mean… you LIKE her?" Nobu teased

My faced turned red

"Look! He's blushing! He REALLY likes her!" Nobu teased AGAIN

"Wha- I'M GOING HOME BY MYSELF!"

_Uhhh!  
>Nowadays <em>_people __keep __pissing __me __off!__First __that __amazon __second __my __best __friend __third __his __girlfriend!_

_Cant life be any better!_

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for this chapter! I'll try to give an update within this two days! I swear!<strong>

**By the way, thanks for reading!**

**-Senna **


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship?

**Hello! I'm back with the chapter of Love + Hate =) This story is quite boring in the beginning... but I'll try to make it more exciting! Oh, and thanks for reading this fanfiction!**

**God Bless! Sorry for some wrong grammar in this fan fic... I tried to make it quick because my mom's bugging me to go to bed! By The Way,Arigatou For reading! I appreciate it so much! :) - Senna  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Risa POV-<p>

_Damn that, that idiot! I feel like I really want to kill Otani! _

"RISA!" Haruka called out to me  
>"What?" I replied with a low-spirited response<br>"Are you having fun?"  
>"N-not really"<p>

"Risa, do you like that midget?"  
><em><br>Wha-What the! What kind of stupid question is that! Of course I don't like him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate hate hate HATE HATE HIM! _I burst into anger while Haruka interupted

"Of course Risa! You hate him right! I can tell just by seeing your looks! Haha-" Haruka stopped for a moment and suddenly he pulled my hand

"Hey, Risa lets taste-test on the new ice-cream flavour over there!" Haruka continued

"Sure"

We tried the new flavours of ice-cream, it tasted pretty tasty.. Haruka keep taking and talking... I let out a sigh.. I'm really bored! After a long day with him I finally went home-

I think Haruka is quite a ladies man.. When i walked with him all the teenagers keep gossiping about us " Gyaa! The guy over there is sooo damn cute!" , "That could NOT be his girlfriend! She's so ugly!" - That pissed me so much until I wanna fold them into teeny tiny peices of paper!

-Otani POV-

I went back home, alone .. But when I came home..  
>" AT-CHANNNNN!" his mother yelled<p>

"What!"  
>"Your late for dinner, and you dare to yell at mother?" his sister argued back<br>"Who cares! I'm late because I had something to do in school!"

I sat down and ate dinner.. Theres an awkward silence...

_What is this kind of awkward atmosphere?_

"At-chan, next time if your late you should call mommy you know.. mommy was so worried!"  
>"Fine.." I replied and continued to eat my dinner<p>

After I finished eating dinner, I helped my mom to wash the dishes- as usual T_T, then I went up to my room...

_I need to think about today, why did I blurted out those words? Its not like I like her or something! We JUST met! And I don't like her!  
><em>

-The Next Day-

"Yawn..." I yawn when I was on the way walking to school

_Damn! I hope I don't have to see that Haruka guy again!_

"Kotani!" a feminine voice called my name  
>Wha- What is that! Did someone DARE to call me Kotani! I'm Otani kay, OTANI! I turned behind to see who is that it is...<br>...

...

THAT AMAZON, nono, OIZUMI! or maybe like that?

"Hey, Kotani-kun! I was thinking that maybe we could walk to school together, since I don't have anyone to accompany though" she blurted out  
>I smacked her head<br>"Wha- What was that for!"  
>"My name uis not Kotani you idiot! Its Otani"<br>"Otani? Bua-ha-ha-ha-ha! Otani! IT REALLY DOSEN'T YOU MIDGET!" She burst out laughing  
>"Then! What about you Oizumi!<br>She looked angry  
>"My name is not Oizumi! Its KOIZUMI!"<p>

_pfft... I really diddn't hear of wong right? Koizumi? The name Koizumi on that female giant!_

"What are you laughing for!"  
>"Your name! It dosen't really suit you!" I continued laughing<br>"He-Hey!"  
>"You did as well make fun of my name , Amazon"<br>"I told you to stop calling me that!"

We walked to school while talking about our lives.. Maybe hanging out with this amazon is not bad after all, she seems nice..

-Risa POV-  
>We reached school early , I entered the classroom..<p>

"Nobu-chan!" I called out to her  
>"Oh, Risa! Darling bought some Takoyaki * (A Japanese Tidbit)" Nobu called out to them<br>"TAKOYAKI! SURE!" we both said with excitement

"Otani, you like Takoyaki too?"  
>"Ya! I love them! Espeacialy with big chunks of octopus!"<br>"Same HERE!"  
>"Hey, Risa, Otani-kun why don't you go out?" Nobu-chan asked<p>

_What! No Way! I would never go out with a midget!_

"No Way!"  
>"Why would I go out with an amazon!"<p>

"Well you both like takoyaki, and I think you're really meant for eachother!" Nobu-chan said  
>"I agree with darling too" Nakao-chi continued<p>

'I would never go out with a midget!"  
>"Same here!"<p>

-Otani POV-  
>I was seated at my own place, with that amazon next to me of course.. I wrote a letter to that amazon..Hoping Nakano-sensei would not notice me<p>

I threw the letter to her and.. SCORE! It landed right infront of her table, and she opened it

_To: Amazon (Koizumi Risa)_

Are you friends with Tanaka-san?

From : Otani

She was angry for a moment... She scribbled on the letter again and she fold it to an aeroplane ... She threw it back, but it flew away from my table.. Instead it hitted Nakano sensei's head! Oh My God! That Gorilla! He's gonna open it.. Oh no! Did that idiot do it on purpose?

"What's this?"

He opened the letter and it wrote

_To : MIDGET!_

why do you ask!

From: Koizumi

He flipped the paper and read it! Oh No! No way!He's gonna say it out loud!

"To :amazon (Koizumi Risa) are you friends with Tanaka-san from :Otani ; To: midget why do you ask from: Koizumi"

The whole class turned out laughing except me, amazon and Chiharu Tanaka-san

"Koizumi, Otani see me in the teacher's office now"

_Damn! That idiot! If she did not fold it to an aeroplane it woudn't turn out like that!_

"Its all your fault!" Risa bugged  
>"Not me! If you diddn't fold it to an aeroplane it woudn't turn out like this!" I said with anger<p>

I'm pissed! Pissed!

We reached the teacher's lounge. That sensei kept blabbering about that note.. I wish I can escape from this!

"You two again.. you can't pass each other notes about love-lives when you're in class!"

"Its not about that! Its about friendship!"  
>"Ya! Friendship!, Otani was going to ask me to introduce Tanaka-san to him!"<p>

"As you're punishment, you two should stay back and clean the classroom!"

"Yes.." we both answered

Stay back again...

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter of Love+Hate.. Hope you'll stay updated to the next chapter... if you're curios about whats going on in the next chapter.. I'll give you some hints<strong>

**1) The relationship between the two of them is getting stronger 2) Seiko appears 3) Haruka's confession to Risa. We'll some of you may think that i'm copying Aya Nakahara's peice.. the answer to them: I coudn't think of anything more so I was forced to copy hers.. sorry :(.. If you think this chapter is boring though i'm not gonna force you to read :) Stay happy and god bless -****Senna ****J**


	3. Chapter 3: Confession To Risa

**I'm back! Another chapter of Love+Hate.. And readers, Thanks for reading until this far! God Bless... -Senna**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Confession to Risa<p>

**-Otani POV-**

I reached out my handphone to call my mom... *Beep Beep Beep*

"Hello?" my mom answered

"Otani here, I'm gonna be back late because of school" I told her , hoping she would not fuss about it

"There! Thats my At-chan! Momma's so proud of you!"

P-proud? I'm in the school, STAYING BACK! Cleaning the classroom, and she says 'Proud' what kind of mom is that?

"Thats all mom, Bye" I hanged up

"Who's that" Risa asked me

"My mom!" I answered her with a glare

"Why do YOU need to tell your mom that your staying back?" she said witha familliar face (sounds like she's teasing me!)

"Its.. Its none of your business!" I stompes away to the classroom

I grabbed the broom and swept the floor, while Koizumi..no..no.. AMAZON cleaned the blackboard.. She sneezed because of the dust. Ha! Good for her! I was an awkward silence between us.. Its very uncomfortable..I can feel that my heart is a little tight.. No what am I thinking! I can possibly 'like' an amazon like her!

"Say something, its awkward in here" she asked me

"Why?" I answered her

"No reason"

"You always ask stupid questions"

"That question is not stupid! You're the one which is stupid, shrimp!"

"What did you just called me!"

"SHRIMP!"

"Yo-you!"

"I'm leaving"

"Oui! Don't leave this all to me!"

"You're the one who started it!" she said to me while packing her bag and leave

_She left... Now I'm all alone.. WHAT AM I THINKING? Its better being alone than being with that amazon.._

I suddenly realized that her bunny keychain on the floor. I picked it up it says

_KR _(A pen mark on the tag)

_KR? Does this belong to that amazon? KR? Koizumi... Now whats her other name again? Risen? nono Rose? NO.. I remembered that Haruka when he was calling Koizumi.. AH! I got it! RISA!_

It does belong to her! Maybe I should return it to her tommorow.. Its better than waking up early cleaning this classroom.. Well she DOES owe me alot for cleaning this classroom!

**-Risa POV-**

_That damn midget pisses me off! Really! He caused me into this! Yesh!_

"Risa! Over Here!"

Haruka?

"Haruka! What are you doing here!" I said , shocked! Has Haruka been waiting for me the whole afternoon?

"Risa, lets go!" he said, grabbing my hand

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To a place where I can tell my feelings for you" he said with confidence

He took me to a bridge. It was beautiful! Its the first time I've ever been to a place like this!

"Risa, theres something I need to tell you, Risa " Haruka took my hand and wrapped it in his

"Risa, I love you, will you please go out with me?"

Shock! I was shocked! I've never expected Haruka to 'love' me instead of 'like'! What should I do? Reject him? I've never liked him, I just thought of him as a friend! What should I do?

"KOIZUMI!"

_Huh? That sounded just like Otani's voice!_

"Otani?"

"KOIZUMI!"

It was him! It was Otani! But, what is he doing here?

"Koizumi..(huff).. here, your keychain (huff).." he looked like he was out of energy..

"So, you came all the way here to give me this?" I asked him

**-Otani POV-**

I turned red.. Why did she asked me this kind of question, and why did I wanted to give this back to her so much? I clutched my head... Its full of questions,

"Are you deaf?" Haruka teased me

"Shut up! As if I were it!" I got mad and answered him

"Your still mad? You ruined our moment! I was about to hear Risa's answer and YOU! You ruined it!" Haruka scolded me with anger

"Haruka.." Risa said to him

"Yes?" He replied

Uwah- from angry to nice, is she a Hypnotizer of the Lord?

"Uh, about your confession"

Uwah he actually confessed to her

"Let me think about it," Risa said

"Okey-dokey" Haruka said with a cheerfull expression

Uh.. That creeps me out.. I headed back home hoping my mom will not fuss about "getting home TOO late"

**-Risa POV-**

How can I answer Haruka? I wanted to say 'NO' but, I'm scared of hurting his feelings!

I walked and walked , suddenly I bumped to a person

"Sorry,senpai" a chirpy female voice apologized

"Ah no, you don't need to apologize, Its my fault anyway"

I turned and looked at her. How cute! Blond hair, cute face, always thinking positively, and short... Not like me =(

"Ah, senpai, you can call me Seiko, Kotobuki Seiko a 3rd Year Junior!" Seiko said

How cute..

"Ah, call me Koizumi, Koizumi Risa 1st year senior" I replied with a smile

"Koizumi-senpai, if next time i'll meet you, i'll send an apology gift" she said while walking ,

"Ah you don't need to do that!" I shouted, hoping she would hear me

I headed back home

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this is a short chapter, my parents are bugging me to go to sleep :( . I'll update chapter 4 really soon :)<br>- Senna **


	4. Chapter 4: Crush on Suzuki!

**Hello! I'm back with chapter 4 of Love+Hate. Sorry for the bad grammar and thank you for reading until here, I really appreciate it =). I have nothing else to say, so God Bless! - Senna =)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 : Interests<p>

**-Chiharu POV- **

Is the note about me? I feel like it or maybe there's another Tanaka-san. I don't think so. I called Risa just to know who are they mentioning..

*Beep beep beep*

"Risa here"

"Uh, Risa-chan.. About the note, is it mentioning about me?"

"Oh, Chiharu-chan! I think so.. But i'm not sure, so don't get so worried Chiharu-chan!"

"Oh, thats all , Bye Risa-chan"

"Bye"

We hanged up.

**-Risa POV-**

The next day-

"Oi Amazon!" Otani called me

"Diddn't I say to call my name!" I replied to him

"Yesterday I did all the cleaning work, so today you must treat me!" Otani said with a smirk

"Why should I? You're the one who sent the letter!" I replied

"And who's honest enough to return your bunny key chain" Otani said with a weird accent

I turned a pale shade of pink

"Fine!" I replied with anger

Nakano-sensei entered the class

"Wow this place looks more cleaner than before! Good job ALL Hanshin Kyojin!" He teased

_"I told you to stop calling me that" _we both said it at the same time

The whole class started laughing again

"Oh yeah, and I have a very important announcement to make. Starting today there's a new student in this school. Suzuki, you may come in now" Nakano-sensei announced

A male figure came in. Woah, he was tall!

" Now this new student is Ryoji Suzuki. Starting today, I hope you'll be good friends with him although he dosen't talk much"

He walked to me. I stared at him he was like a Prince Charming! His collarbone! His eyes! His height!

"Um, excuse me may I sit behind you?" he asked me

I stopped daydreaming

"Su-Sure! No problem! Sorry if i'm a little tall.."

"Thats okay, I'm also tall so its nothing"

I blushed, suddenly knowing whats this feeling is! Its LOVE!

**-Otani POV-**

Ooh, that amazon likes Suzuki-kun. I can even know by telling her looks! And I know what's the right thing to do!  
>If I told her, that she likes Suzuki her 1st reaction will be shocked! Then I'll say if I'll be friends with Suzuki, then I can even get them two together, and I'll ask for a deal, to ask her to help me get Tanaka-san! Great idea Otani, genius!<p>

As soon as class ended I headed to Koizumi. She was staring at Suzuki like a freak

"Oi, didn't you say you're going to treat me today?" I asked her she seemed to seem suspisious

"Fine! Where should we eat?"

"At the Ikebe cafe"

We walked to the Ikebe cafe

- The Ikebe Cafe -

"Hey, there's something important I want to tell you" I told her

"What?" she asked

"You.. You like Suzuki-kun right" I teased her

"H-How did you know!" she was completely shocked replying

"Well, you're really easy to read, I can see it already when you first met him" I teased her again

"So, what for you're telling me this? Suspecting me?" she said

"Well, I was willing to become friends with him , so I may have a chance to make you two hook-up" I said

"Really?" her face lit

"Trust me, I'm a super-good guy you know" I said

"Then I'll pay it all what meal do you want? The hamburger with fries or the super combo set?" Koizumi said with excitement

"The super combo set!" I asked

"Oh, if you don't mind if you can hook me up with Tanaka-san" I asked again

"Huh? Tanaka-san?" she asked

"Tanaka Chiharu-san!" I explained it to her

"Ooh, so you like Chiharu-chan" she teased me

"Are you an idiot? She's super cute!" I said blushing

"Well, she's from a persons view, shes kinda cute, but I have something to tell you Otani," she said with depression

"Huh?" I asked unsure

"Chiharu-chan dislikes guys, especially the ones she doesn't know very well" she explained (comforting me)

I was a little depressed after hearing that but CHEER UP OTANI! Be a man! Show them your cool side! Fight for it!

"How CUTE!" I lied trying to be manlier

"eehh..." she said doesn't seem to understand me

"She's scared of boys, I can easily cure her!" I lied again

"Oh well then good luck!" she said

-The next day -

Trying to find him, where is Suzuki? Maybe I should search at the staircase.. There he is!

"Suzuki-kun!" I called out too him

"Yes?" he replied

His voice was soft, _too _soft

"Lets be friends!" I said

**-Risa POV-**

" Chiharu-chan!" I called out to her

" Yes?" she replied

" Are you free this Saturday?" I asked

_Please say YES please say yes_

"Yes, I'm free. Why?" she asked

_SCORE!_

"Well, I'm inviting you to a pool party, Nobu-chan and her boyfriend are going there too!" I said

"Sure! That's sounds fun!" she said

"Uhh.. you don't mind if I invite some of my other friends right?" I asked

"Sure.. the more the merrier.." she said

Otani! Thank You! Your plan was great Otani!

-Outside the classroom-

"So, how did it go?" Otani asked me

"Perfect! TOO perfect" I answered

"Great! Hey, I've asked Suzuki-kun if he had a girlfriend, he said no!" Otani said

I was too happy! VERY happy!

**-Otani POV-**

The pool -

"_Its the Pool!" _we both said together

"Ya, the pool can a pool make you damn happy?" Nobu teased

"_Very Happy!"_

I quickly ran to the pool and dived in. Seems like me and Koizumi are the ones who are very excited

"Hey, Koizumi, why don't you go and try it out?" I asked her

"Try what out?" she asked confused

"Try and talk to Suzuki-kun!" I said

"Sure! W-why not!" she said nervously

She seems like she's having a good time with Suzuki-kun. Must-do-something-with-Tanaka-san

I took a deep breath  
>"Tanaka-san! Lets swim!" I called out ( It seemed pretty well )<p>

"Umm.. uh.. su-sure" she said with a scared look

Great! I got her! Now its time for Otani The Great to cure her from the scared-of-boys disease.

"So, what's your favorite hobby?" I asked

"Reading, how about yours?" she replied, then ask

"Playing basketball" I answered her

While I was going to ask Tanaka-san her birthday, I suddenly noticed that Koizumi was having a hard time there.  
>I looked around to see what can I do to help her. Aha! BINGO! A beach ball!<p>

"Hey!~ Are you guys having fun?" I asked

"Y-Ya!" she looked relieved when she saw me

I swam to her

"You looked pale! What's happening?" I asked her

"I don't know what to say!"

"Idiot!"

I slapped her back

"Just be yourself" I convinced her

She smiled

We swam to Chiharu-chan and Suzuki-kun.

"Um.. where's Nobu-chan?" Koizumi asked them

"Oh, they're there at the water slide" Chiharu answered

_"Water..Slide" _me and Koizumi muttered slowly

Wow! I love Water Slides!

"Tanaka-san lets go on the water slide!" I invited her

"Um.. I'm kinda scared of it" she replied

Damn

"Suzuki-kun, what about you?" Koizumi asked him

"Sorry, I'm scared of it too" He replied

Uhh.. I really wanted to go onto the water slide.. Its been years that I haven't been in one! I looked at Koizumi. She seems like she wanted to go too.. She turned and looked at me giving me a look of "So?"

"uh.. we'll be right back" I said to them

We swam to the entrance to the swimming pool.

"Yay! Water Slide!" I heard Koizumi said

-After The Ride-

**-Risa POV-**

I enjoyed the water slide. Its was so damn fun!

"Did you guys had fun?" Nobu asked me

_"Yes! REALLY fun!" _We both said at the same time

"Um.. Wheres Suzuki-kun?" I asked

"He said he needed to go somewhere." Nakao replied

Uhh. OH NO! Could it be? No, it couldn't be! He left me! HE LEFT! HE LEFT!

"Ohh.. He's back" I heard Otani said

Relieved

"Where did you go Suzuki-kun?" Nakao asked

"I went to buy some drinks" He replied

He gave us the drinks. I was so HAPPY!

"Tanaka-san, I bought you a warm drink.. I thought you were cold so.." Suzuki-kun said

"Thanks" She thanked him

Why did he bought Chiharu-chan a warm drink... Did he? Do he? He likes her! Oh no! Soon Chiharu-chan will be my rival! I cant count her as my rival! We been friends since we're in Junior High!

What should I do?

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of Chapter 4.. Its quite long though.. Sorry for the late update.. I went on a trip to visit my grandpa's in Texas.. Hope you enjoyed the chapter =) Thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Chiharu and Suzuki!

**Hey! I'm back with Chapter 5! I decided to change the title and the summary because I just felt like it.. Thanks for reading until now.. I have nothing else to say,, so God Bless! – Senna**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Chiharu and Suzuki! Love Blooms between them!<p>

**-Risa POV-**

What should I do? If this keeps on, they are going to be a couple!

"Otani, can you come with me for a while?" I asked Otani

"Why?" Otani asked

"Just come, idiot!" I said

I took him to a silent place..

"Why are you bringing me here!" He asked

"Aren't you worried?" I asked

"Huuh? Worried? What for!" He said

"Chiharu and Suzuki! If this keeps on they're going to be a couple!" I told him

Otani looked at them. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're worried about that! What a loser? Why? Are you jealous?" He asked me

"Wha-! Jealous? I.. I'm not jealous!" I told him

"Hmm... Fine," He said

"Lets go back, if not they'll get the wrong idea about us!" He continued

"Wrong idea?" I asked

"Ya.. They think we are.." He stopped for a while

He leaned forward to my ear and said

"_flirting in secret" _He whispered

My skin shivered. My eyes widened.. I don't really like the word ' Flirt ' ..

"Like HELL I would do that!" I said to Otani

Otani blushed.. Why is he blushing?

"Why are you blushing?" I asked him

"Because of _that_?" He yelled

"Because of that?" I asked

"Never mind.. Lets go"

I followed him out of the secret-pool-hiding-place

"There you guys are!" Nobu pleaded

"Eh..he..he..he yeah" I said

"What are you two doing in that place?" Nobu teased

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" I replied

"Really... don't tell me you are _fli-" _I covered Nobu's mouth

"I've already told you there's nothing!" I said

-After the get-together-

I knew it! I knew they would say something like that! Its so unfair!

"Bye Risa, Otani-kun! See you on Monday!" Nobu waved and said bye to us

"Hey, Otani.. What if, they_ really_turned out dating, what will you do?" I asked him

"Who are the _they_?" he asked

"Cant you think LOGIC!" I shouted at him

"Oh, you mean Chiharu and Suzuki" he said

"Ya" I replied

"Don't be silly, all I would do is just give up, someday I _will_find a girl that is perfect for me.." he said

"Oh really" I replied

I smiled.

"What are you smiling for?" he asked

"Nothing" I replied

-The Day after Sunday-

**-Otani POV-**

"Hi Tanaka-san!" I greeted her

"Hi, Otani-kun!" She greeted me back, with a smile

"Why are you so happy?" I asked her

Maybe its me! She may have fallen for me! Life is so great!

"Suzuki-kun is a very nice person! He walked me home yesterday, I think he's a great person" She told me

life sucks...

"Oh really... Could it be, you like him?" I asked her

She blushed. She really likes him. I felt like , i'm loosing to him TT_TT

"No! Absolutely not" she said that while looking away

SHE LIKES HIM!

…

…

…

Damn... I lost it all

**-Risa POV-**

"Hey, Suzuki-kun!" I greeted him

"Hi" He greeted me back

"Umm... May I ask you a question,?" He asked me

Gasp!* What if he asked ' Can you please be my girlfriend?'.. LIFE'S SO GREAT!

"Sure" I said sweetly

"Um, Tanaka-san seemed scared of me at Saturday" he said

SHOCK! He likes her!  
>…<p>

…

…

…

life sucks!

"Could it be, you like her?" I asked

He blushed

"NO! No! I don't like her! You've got it all wrong!" he said shocked

I smiled. They would make a perfect couple though

"Admit it! I'm sure she likes you too- She's scared of boys so she doesn't feel comfortable around them" I smiled..

I've lost it.. really lost it

But seeing them together makes me happy.. They would make a great couple.

I stood there seeing Suzuki-kun heading to the classroom, until someone smacked me in the head.

"Idiot! It Hurts you know!" I yelled at him

It was Otani

"Are you really letting them go?" Otani asked

"Don't know" I answered him

"I'm giving up. That Chiharu definitely likes him. I don't want to ruin their relationship that's all." He said

"Yeah" I told him

"Lets get them together" He said

"Uh-huh" I said

Honestly I have no regrets at all. I enjoyed every moment of that. Maybe Suzuki-kun wasn't my Prince Charming after all

**-Otani POV-**

I headed to the classroom with Koizumi. I saw Tanaka-san sitting quietly. She was so damn cute! ACK! What am I thinking!

Aren't I supposed to get them together?

"Tanaka-san!" I called out to her

"H-hi" she replied

"Umm.. why don;t you go and talk to Suzuki-kun?" I asked her

She blushed

"N-no! I'm scared! No!" she said

"Oh, well" I replied

She likes him. To make sure of that, better I'll ask her

"I know that you said you don't like Suzuki-kun... But my aura tells that you really like him" I said"Really?" She replied

"Ah! So you really like him!" I said

"Umm.. I don't know" She replied

Nakano-sensei entered the class. He really looked like a gorilla. I should call him Gori-sensei. I smiled

"Hey, Otani-kun what are you smiling at?" Gori-sensei asked me

"Nothing Gori-sensei!" I replied. ACK! I called him Gori-sensei

The whole class started laughing including Suzuki-kun.. ( he covers his hand while laughing ) Creepy

"What does 'Gori-sensei' mean?" Gori asked me

"IT MEANS GORILLA!" a student volunteered to say

The whole class started laughing louder

"Do I really looked like one?" He asked the whole class

"Whatever, lets start the attendance" he continued

-After Class-

**- Risa POV-**

"Otani! You've got a plan?" I asked him

"What plan?" He asked me back

"A plan to get them together" I said

"Why don't we invite them to the festival?" He said

"OOH! THAT'S GREAT! I LOVE FESTIVALS!" She shouted

"Can't you lower down your voice abit?" I asked her.. loudly

"Fine! I'm on it! I'm going to invite Chiharu-chan now!" I said

Otani smiled. He's _kinda_cute.. ACK! What am I thinking!

"I'll invite Suzuki-kun. Good Luck!" He said

I nodded

I called Chiharu-chan.

"H-hello?" A cute feminine voice said

"Its me, Risa!" I replied

"Oh, Risa-chan!" She said

"I was wondering... If you can come to the Summer festival?" I invited her

"S-sure.. Is Suzuki-kun going to be there?" She asked

"Yes! You like him?" I said to her

"I.. I don't know... I'm so scared when I'm around with him.. I don't know what should I do?" She told me

"You like him!" I said

"R-really? You think so?" She asked

"Yes! And.. you two would make a beautiful couple!" I said to her

"Really?" she asked

"Uh-huh" I answered her

"Is that all?" she asked

"Yup" I answered her

"Oh, then bye, Risa-chan!" She said

"Bye" I replied

-We both hanged up-

I wonder will they really get together?

**- Otani POV-**

-The summer festival-

I'm waiting for them to arrive.. Damn they're slow.. Until I saw a brown-headed girl dressed in an Orange Kimono

"Otani! There you are! I searched you all around!" Koizumi said while looking to her right

Woah.. Is that really Koizumi? She looks more like a girl!

I blushed

"Risa-chan, Otani-kun, we're here! I've bumped to Suzuki-kun on my way here.." Chiharu-chan said

Suzuki-kun was red.. He definitely likes her!

"Remember our plan?" I asked Koizumi

"Yup" She answered

"You go get Suzuki-kun while I go with Chiharu-chan and get them to confess" I explained

"I've remembered it all" She said

"Now..Go!"

"Suzuki! Come with me for a while!" Koizumi said to him

He nodded

Now, its my turn

"Tanaka-san, I need to tell you something." I said to her

"Do you want to be Suzuki-kun's girlfriend?" I asked her

"I don't know.." she answered

"Admit it!" I said

"Y-ya.. but I feel so nervous around him! I don't know what to say! Wh-What should I do?" she said

" I bet Suzuki-kun feels the same way for you, try to talk more, hey, why don't you confess to him?" I asked

"N-NO! He would probably get the wrong idea! I- I don't know what should I do!" she said, she started freaking out

"Try it, he would surely want you to be his girlfriend" I said

"You'd think so?" she asked

"Yup" I answered with a smile

**-Suzuki POV-**

"R-Risa-san, what are you going to discuss about?" I asked

"You like Chiharu-chan, right?" she asked me

Gasp! H-how did she know!

"I-its not like that actually" I replied

"Don't lie" She said

She started to turn more like a monster.. That really freaked me out... What is she trying to do?

I nodded. Hoping she would not tease me.. Instead of teasing, she smiled

"Then, go confess!" She said

"Uh, n-no... she would probably reject me though" I said nervously and quietly

"She will not reject you, she likes you" She explained

"R-really?" I asked

"Yup" She answered

"Fine, I'm gonna do it" I said to her

I walked to Tanaka-san .. Hoping she would approve me of being her boyfriend though

**-Risa POV-**

Good Luck Suzuki-kun!

I stood there seeing them. They would really make a great couple..

"Um.. There's something I need to tell you..." Suzuki said

"Yes?" Chiharu-chan asked

"Um... How do I put this" He said to himself

"Um... Actually I need to tell you something too" Chiharu said

"_I like you, would you please go out with me?" _They both said in the same time

How sweet.. =)

Chiharu-chan smiled.. She looked so cute..

"Hey, lets enjoy this festival" Otani I said to me

"Yes!" I replied

"So, there they go .. the new couple.. They looked too sweet" Otani said

"Ya.." I replied

"I feel happy for both of them, don't you feel the same way too, Otani?" I continued and asked him

"Ya.." He replied

"Hey, lets go catch goldfish!" He said

I nodded.. I do like having fun with this idiot..

"Waah! I caught it!" I said with joy

"You're good at this game!" He smiled

He took my hand. I blushed. None of the boys never does this to me.. Why do I feel so happy being with this idiot? Is it the moment of liking? Nah... "Hey! Koizumi! Lets get a drink!" I stopped daydreaming

"Sure" I replied

I headed to the drink store. I ordered a mango-flavored drink while Otani ordered a kiwi one.

"Ahh! Senpai!" feminine voice called me .. It seems like I've heard this voice before..

I turned around.. To see who is it.. Its.. the girl who bumped to me! What was her name again,... Ah! Seiko!

"Seiko-chan!" I called out to her

Otani kept staring at me.

"Ah, here an apology gift!" She handed it to me... It was a cute bunny chain!

"Ah!Its so cute! But, you don't need to waste money to buy me this,, I've already said I don't need one" I explained

"Ah, its nothing... I'm kinda in a rush now, bye senpai!" She waved at me

"Thanks!" I thanked her

"Who was that?" Otani asked me

"Oh, a girl that I coincidentally bumped to.. She said she wanted to give me an apology gift.." I said

"She looks kinda cute" He said

Ya..

"Yup" I said

(Oui! Pick Up tha Phone! Its somewhat important!)

Otani's phone rang

"Hello?" He said to the phone

I turned away. Trying to finish my drink

"Right now?" he continued

I looked at the bunny chain that Seiko gave me.. It was so cute!

"I'm sorry, Koizumi I need to go now... My mom's bugging me to go back! By the way, see you at school!" he waved bye to me

"Bye, Otani" I waved back

I headed home.. Boy, today was a very tiring day..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 finished! Sorry if its extra long.. Chapter 6 is going to take a long time to update though.. I have nothing else to say so bye! – Senna<strong>

Chap. 6 : 2nd Semester Starts (preview)

"Eeh! You're both a couple now?" Nobu and Nakao asked. Chiharu ans Suzuki nodded. The 2nd semester is about to start.. Risa head up to see which class she will be in.. She saw her name at Class 2-3 with Nobu, Nakao and Otani..  
><em>WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO DO WITH THIS? <em>She thought to herself.. Suddenly, she realized Haruka's name was on the next class , Class 2-2 (with Chiharu-chan ans Suzuki-kun).._ Is Haruka studying here? _She thought again..


	6. Chapter 6: The 2nd Semester Starts

**Hey'a! I'm back with Chapter 6! Sorry for the late update because my brother has university homework and he's using the computer recently.. So all I have to do is to sneak out in the middle of the night to open my compy and type. T^T. Thanks for reading this far and God Bless - Senna**

**Note* To the one who dosen't know what **_**'sensei' **_**means , it actually means **_**'teacher' **_**it is used by the Japanese to show respect for their teachers unlike us, Americans we respect them by calling them Mr./Mrs./Miss/Madam/Mister. And **_**'senpai'**_** means **_**'senior'**_** .Hope this helps ^^**

Chapter 6: The 2nd Semester

**-Risa POV-**

"Risa!" Nobu-chan called out to me. "Yes?" I replied rubbing my sleepy eyes, not caring if its gonna turn red. "What's going on with those two?" Nobu pointed at Chiharu and Suzuki. I mean, they don NOT know it yet? I thought they (Nobu and Nakao) are the #1 News/ Gossiper/ Spy-on-friends person! SHOCK!

Nobu smacked my head

"Tell me about it!" She asked (In a SUPER rude way)

"They became a couple" I explained it all to them

Nakao semmed to twitch his hear and heard our girl-talk conversation

_"EH? You're both a couple now? Why hadn't I know about this?" _Nobu and Nakao both said at the same time. Chiharu and Suzuki nodded. They blushed in the deepest color of red. So _**CUTE!**_

"Hey, tomorrow is the 2nd semester.. I'm gonna pray for us to get into the same class" Nakao said 

Nobu nodded " Lets wish for it! IIt may come true ya'know!" Nobu continued. Every one of us nodded. WELL, I'm hoping for every-one-of-us to be in the same class except for that shrimp! Oh god! Please! DON'T MAKE ME BE WITH THE SAME CLASS AS THAT SHRIMP! I pleaded..

"Hey, Koizumi, Otani.. Gori-sensei called you" A student said. _"What does that teacher have to to with us!" _we both said at the same time. The student giggled. "You two will make the perfect couple" he continued. _" No way! I hate him/her!" _we both said at the same time again. Seriously? The student continued to giggle and walked away.

Seriously? Do _we_ look like a _**perfect**_ couple?

I headed to the hell-of-the-school (Gori-sensei's office). Otani seemed quiet today. Who knows? A devil came saying "You shouldn't talk too much, or else you'll be mute! BWA-HA-HA-HA!". Nah, it dosen't even exsist! "Hey, say something it feels awkward here" I said to him, hoping he would not yell at me. "Don't be so annoying" He replied. I gave him a what-did-you-just-call-me? look. "You look ugly!" He insulted me. "SHUT UP, SHRIMP! I'M ALWAYS LIKE THIS!" I yelled as he opened the 'door-to-the-hell' (door).

"Is there anything you need, sensei?" Otani asked

Nakano-sensei took out a camera and took a photo of us

"What are you doing?" I asked

"To make a memento! You both are going to change classes soon, so my favourite A.L.L. Hanshin Kyojin needs to be remembered before I got old!" He replied

"You're already old!" I said

"What? So, you called us to come here just for this!" Otani asked (angrily)

"Is there a problem with it?" Nakano-sensei asked

"Yes! I've lost all my manly energy for just this!" He answered

MANLY? Its more like a steam-energy! A train who ran out of steam that goes... Uh how does it sound again?

"_PFFT!_" I made the sound out loud. The everyone in the office stared at me. Including the train-energy-guy

Every one laughed. I turned red

"pffft!" Otani laughed out loud

"You're such a creepy person" Otani insulted me and continued laughing

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at him

I headed out of the teacher's office. WHAT DID I JUST DO! I diddn't mean to make that voice out loud! Uhh. I walked as fast as I could [to prevent me from running]. I headed to my classroom.

-After Class-

I walked home by _myself _and I bumped to a short-haired girl that looks like Chiharu. "C-chiharu-chan! Did you dyed your hair to grey?" I asked. "Oh, sorry I diddn't see you here! By the way, my name's not Chiharu, its Kanzaki, Mayu Kanzaki. Whats yours?" She asked with a cute smile. So cute! " Its Risa, Koizumi Risa." I replied. "Oh, nice meeting you Risa-chan! Here, my phone number! Call me if you need me!" She gave out a peice of paper to me. "I have to go now, someone's waiting for me, bye Risa-chan!" she continued. "Bye, Kanzaki-san!" I waved to her holding the paper. I folded it and stuff it into my bag. Damn.. Why do I always bump to people nowadays?

Suddenly, a memory from the teacher's lounge came to me. NO! NOT THAT EMBARASSING SITUATION AGAIN! GET IT OF MEE!.. I tried to get a hold of myself before I lose control..

**-**The next day- 

So the 2nd semester is today, huh? I opened up my bag and search for the paper that Kanzaki gave me. Found it! I texted her saying:

_To: Kanzaki-san_

_Hello! Its me, Risa-chan! Sorry if I bumped to you the other day. I hope we'll get along well!  
>That's all I hape to say now, bye! Oh, and good luck on the 2nd semester!<em>

_From: Risa-chan_

"Who are you texting to?" A famillar boy's voice asked me.. I know that voice! Its OTANI! THAT BASTARD!

"It's none of your business!" I yelled to him

He peeked at my phone. He seemed shocked for a moment. "W-what's wrong?" I asked him. "You know her?" He asked me.

"Oh, I bumped to her yesterday! She gave me a paper that has her phone number.. Boy, from a person's view we already knew she's a very organized person! Unlike me, I'm not really organized.. he..he.." I answered him- hold on! WHY AM I TELLING HIM THIS!

"Whats wrong now?" I asked him

He looked like he was about to cry

"She's my ex-girlfriend!" He said

SHOCK! OTANI HAD A EX!

...

I've never been so shocked in my whole entire life! SHOCK!

"YOU'VE BEEN IN A RELATIONSHIP BEFORE!" I asked him loudly

"Shuddup! You're to loud!" He said

"She dumped me right before high-schoo saying 'I'm sorry Atsushi-kun, I have someone I like.. I'm sorry that I have to tell you this right away..' , from that day on we never saw each other again." He mumbled sounding he was like going to cry..

"Cheer up!" I said to him, trying to give him confidence 

I head to see what class I will be in, I saw my name in class 2-3 with Nakao, Nobu and... OTANI! WHAT DOES HIM HAVE TO DO WITH THIS! I suddenly realized that I saw Haruka's name at class 2-2 with Chiharu and Suzuki. Haruka? Oh, yeah he said that he was going to transfer to this school.. Wait.. did he really said that?

"Ah, senpai!" A chirpy female voice called me

Seiko?

"Ah! Seiko-chan! You're studying st this school too! What a concidence!" I said

"Yupp!" she replied

"I'm in class 1-5! What about you?" she asked me

"Me, I'm in class 2-3!" I said 

"Wow, senpai! You're so smart!" She said

"Ahh, no.. I'm not that smart" I replied

Suddenly Otani patted my shoulder. "Oh, Its you!" Otani said to Seiko. Seiko diddn't reply. She stood there staring at Otani. "Umm.. I LIKE YOU!" she said out loud.

SEIKO LIKES THAT MIDGET!

Otani blushed

**-Otani POV-**

Whoa.. I'm all cured from that Kanzaki-sadness! Such a cute girl! A cute girl that confessed to me! In your face amazon! The problem is.. I don't know what to reply!

"Uhh..." I smiled

"It dosen't matter! Umm... I don't really need your reply now.. Can we start being as 'friends' first before going out?" she asked with eyes like diamond...

"Uhh..Sure!" I said

oops.. I sounded too excited..

Koizumi gaved that what-the-hell look at me. I smirked. HAH! Told you amazon! You will never get a boyfriend that easilly! HAHA!

Suddenly, Koizumi's phone rang.. I looked up to her phone, it says:

_To: Risa-chan_

_Ah, its just an accident, you don't have to be so sorry! Thanks for everything! And, good luck to you too!  
><em>

_From: Kanzaki-san _

Damn.. my sadness returned again! Thanks to you Koizumi, today I'm not gonna have a peacefull day!

**-Risa POV-**

Kanzaki-san so sweet! That Otani-bastard is TOO annoying! He always gave out faces like [In-your-face-amazon!] or [Hah-stars-are-shining-now-you'll-never-get-a-boyfriend-that-easilly!] 

-Class- 

Self study again!

I glared at Otani; he looked like he was staring to space. Damn... I cannot belive it! How could that! wait... calm down... how could Seiko-chan likes him!

"Oi! Risa!" I heard a famillar voice calling me

"RISA!"

"Huh-what? What happened?" I asked as I saw Nobu standing beside my table

"What are you staring at anyways!" She asked

"Its none of your bussiness" I replied..

Nobu narrowed her eyes. "What are you hiding?" she asked. "Nothing!" I answered her. "Really? You are like staring at Otani! Could It be, you _like _him?" Nobu asked. I LIKE HIM? THAT MIDGET? NO WAY! "Of course not! I was thinking something in my head!" I said to her

"Something, means" She asked

"Huh?" I asked

"MEANS! Your head must be thinking :_Do I like him? Otani? No Way!_" Nobu continued with an annoying voice

"No!" I replied

"Then?" She asked again

"Fine!" I said

"A girl I concidentally bumped to confessed to him! Happy now?" I continued

"Ooh!, are you jealouse?" She asked

Somehow the last word kinda freaked me out! But I am never jealouse!

"Its not like that!" I said to her as I stormed off and bumped to Seiko

"Aah! Sorry senpai! I diddn't see you here!" She apologized. "Ah, its okay Seiko!" I said as I turned around and saw Nobu. "GYA!" I shouted. "Don't Gyaa me as if I'm a monster!" She said. "Ooh, sorry" I apologized. "Eh, is that the girl who confessed to Otani?" She asked. "Ah-ha! So that guy's name is Otani! Yup! I confessed to him!"Seiko said with happiness and flowers all arount her.. Ahh how cute.. not like me.. "Nice to meet you! I'm Nobuko Ishihara! Just call me Nobu!" Nobu introduced to her. "Ah I'm Seiko of class 1-5!" She introduced back. "Hey, lets hang out after school at the cafe we always go!" Nobu invited us "Sure that sounds fun!" Seiko agreed as I nodded. "Meet you after school Seiko!" Nobu waved to her

-At the Ikebe cafe-

"So, why do you like Otani anyways, there are much more manlier guys around here!" Nobu asked

"Thats the question I was thinking!" I protesed

"Umm.. Otani-senpai is manlier and handsome!" Seiko said

"Handsome?" Me and Nobu asked

"Yup!" Seiko said

I raised an eyebrow.. Handsome?

When we finished chatting I head home... I still don't get what Seiko meant... Handsome? 

**Phew, done with chap.6! Thanks for reading! -Senna**

Chapter 7 : Shocked!

Seiko dropped something! Its an envolope! I opened the envolope to see if its something important.. I opened the envoloped and saw Seiko's birth certificate!

I checked it and it said

Name: Sheshirou Kotobuki

Born: 25th of December

Gender: Male

Male? Seiko's a... nono Sheshirou's a male! 


End file.
